A transistor and an amplifier which apply III-V compound semiconductors, such as GaAsMESFETs (Gallium Arsenide Metal Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors), GaAspHEMTs (Gallium Arsenide p channel High Electron Mobility Transistors), and InPHEMTs (Indium Phosphide High Electron Mobility Transistors), may be affected by the influence of a high frequency oscillation based on a negative resistance which appears in a drain side output known as a Gunn oscillation. Although such a Gunn oscillation is applicable as a source of an oscillation of microwave and millimeter wave, it is not a preferable phenomenon for stable and highly efficient operation of a power amplifier.
A schematic plane pattern configuration of a stabilization network according to a conventional example for suppressing such a Gunn oscillation is expressed as shown in FIG. 1. Moreover, a circuit configuration corresponding to FIG. 1 is expressed as shown in FIG. 2 (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
In the Patent Literature 1, as shown in FIG. 1 to FIG. 2, it connects between a drain of FET 140 and an output terminal 160 by applying into the stabilization network 110 the parallel circuit composed of a resistance R and an inductance L.
However, it is not an effective method to use the parallel circuit composed of the resistance R and the inductance L as the stabilization network 110, on it removes the negative resistance which appears in the drain side output of FET 140 and inhibits the influence of the Gunn oscillation based on the negative resistance.
It is because the inductance L does not become a short circuit for a high frequency signal but operates as RF chokes rather.
The value of the inductance L should reserve the rather very small value for high frequency oscillating frequency such as a Gunn oscillation. Even if it connects between the drain of FET 140 and the output terminal 160 by applying into a stabilization network RL the parallel circuit disclosed in the Patent Literature 1, it is difficult to obtain a preferable positive value of resistance in order to fully cancel the negative resistance accompanying the Gunn oscillation.